Rock Motto Original Version
The episode began with a picture of SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward acting silly in a group photo, which was very uncharacteristic of Squidward, as I remember. But something was very...odd about that photo. Where the trio's eyes should have been, there were only black holes. I found this very off, but I remembered that the new SpongeBob episodes were like this, so I kept watching. The screen became staticky, but through that static, it showed Mr. Krabs skipping rope with his own eyes. It then cut to black for a second, then showed SpongeBob staring off into a black sky with a giant, hyper realistic Squidward looking back at him. It then showed a still picture of Patrick carrying a hammer with a 2x4 nailed into his head. The hairs on his stomach read: "666" He was talking in a very distorted voice, so much so that I could barely understand a word he was saying, but I could swear it was his "Spongeboop" quote from the episode "Lost Identity". The screen went staticy again and showed SpongeBob with black dots for eyes. He appeared to be carrying a knife, and was missing one tooth. This next part was the worst: It was a picture of Plankton through very light static. He had this horrifically disturbing face that was so detailed and scary that it made me jump and land on the floor! Then I got back up. The screen then zoomed out of SpongeBob's TV. "Ha, that was scary, huh, Gary?" SpongeBob said to Gary, his pet snail. I felt relieved that it was all just a program that SpongeBob was watching. Then, there was a knock on the door of SpongeBob's pineapple home. "Come in!" the yellow sponge chimed. Then, Patrick appeared, his pupils missing. "Spongebob! I have to touch you!" Patrick screamed, then disappeared. SpongeBob looked out his door, frightened. "Hey, a box!" He walked over to the box. "Hey, Who's there?" Patrick's laughing can be heard in the background. It then showed Patrick advancing toward SpongeBob. The screen then cut to black, though SpongeBob's horrified screams can still be heard. His eyes open, and he sees Patrick with black holes for eyes, holding a knife. It then said "Alternate Scene". However, that was just SpongeBob and Patrick jumping into the box. The animation soon got jumpy, and it showed a picture of the Krusty Krab behind a completely black sky. "The Krusty Krab," SpongeBob's voice proclaimed. SpongeBob's finger puppet appeared on top, and the camera went inside the Krusty Krab. The camera looked as if it was a 1930's cartoon. The screen was grey, but SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs all had enlarged features while that fucking picture of Plankton was in the background. "Ah, that's better." But then, SpongeBob's Glove World flashlight went out. Patrick's laughing can be heard in the background, and for a second, a disturbing Patrick with very real features can be seen. "Hey. If I close my eyes, it doesn't seem too dark." This was followed by him being eaten alive by spiders. SpongeBob then started to run. The next few scenes were very staticy. An extremely disturbing SpongeBob appeared through the static, with real features just as horrifying as Plankton and Patrick's. It then showed a picture of SpongeBob with black eyes for a second, then Squidward choking on a fork while it zoomed in on a picture of the Holocaust. Then, a still of Squidward hanging Patrick from the ceiling, who had black holes for eyes, showed on screen. It then showed an episode of Roseanne.